Molecular Pathology Core Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the Molecular Pathology Core C since its inception has been to provide technical and consultation services to researchers interested in understanding the pathobiology of cancer. The Core also maintains a Tumor Bank (started during Phase I) that contains adjacent normal and tumor tissues from 2064 patients. Services provided by this Core during the life of our COBRE have enhanced the productivity and research capabilities of cancer investigators and have provided a competitive advantage in garnering extramural funding. This has generated and sustained enormous interest in utilization of Core services that together with guaranteed co-funding by Rhode Island Hospital will allow sustainability of the Core during and after the Phase III funding period. The Core will pursue the following specific aims: Aim 1. Tp continue to provide basic pathologic assays and services to the Rhode Island biomedical community. Aim 2. To maintain and expand our tumor bank of adjacent normal and cancerous tissues from 2064 subjects and continue to broadly advertise its existence to the biomedical community at large through the CCRD web site. Aim 3. To expand our services to support both investigator-initiated and industry supported cancer clinical trials focusing on procuring and processing tissue from study subjects. Aim 4: To continue mentoring junior faculty by participating in the Phase III?s Pilot Grants Program (Core D) headed by Drs. Philip Gruppuso and Jennifer Sanders to provide services to recipients of pilot/Junior Investigator Support Program (JISP) grants administered by the CCRD. Aim 5: To participate in the educational, intellectual and managerial aspects of the COBRE by attending meetings and seminars organized by the Administrative Core (Core A).